everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Desdemona Schicksal
Desdemona Marise Schicksal is a 2015-introduced character and all-around character. She is the adopted daughter of the Devil in countless fairytales. So far, she has taken up the responsibility of the Devil in Bearskin. In the destiny conflict, she is a Roybel. She loves her destiny, wreaking havoc, collecting souls, except for one thing, her dear little girlfriend crush bringer of tears to this devil friend Cop . She is known as Desi. Character Personality Smart and cunning, a trickster, a plotter, manipulative are all adjectives that would describe her. Bold and brash, opinions are spoken here. Spunky, she makes for a comic relief quite well. Sarcastic and always sassy, she doesn't believe she's ever wrong. Rarely seen lazing around, she will work for her ideas or die. A smartass little demon, she will. Make. You. Pay. for her muffins Oh and don't forget she also has a softer side, one that can be brought out by the presence of a certain monotone wind-up doll. Wrapping up, Desi is one quirky demon who knows it and will definitely kill you if you make fun of that. Desi has a fiery spirit. She is not afraid to try anything. She is brash and bold, and more of a leader than a follower. Her fiery spirit plays a big role in her life. Her fashion choices are all what you may find in a typical deliquent's closet, she has an attitude that resembles much of a stereotypical baddie, and she prefers to go big and bold, rather than go home. Her fiery spirit also means that she is sometimes really unsympathetic and doesn't understand normal people's emotions at times. But, eh. What does that matter to her? She threatens her enemies on a daily basis, does tthings for her own success, and steals muffins. So what is this makes other people view Desi as a violent hooligan? Which she, honestly, pretty much is. Another big part in her personality is her ability of sass and sarcasm. She somehow thinks it's funny to watch other people's hopes, dreams, and future apsirations crumble to nothingness. While it's what many people hate about her(key word being many), it's what her friends love about her. It's also her humorous side, her being slightly darker than others and having a ... weird sense of humor (She thinks regular humans are as worthless as a pile of poop). Sass and sarcasm also lead to her being quite a comic relief, which is ironic since she's also a bringer of bad news. Desdemona is not a horrible person at all! YEAH RIGHT, SYKKKKKKKE! She will tear your body into pieces, rip yout intestines out, burn your innards, claw up your soul, and change your wifi password if she suspects you stole even a crumb of her muffin. and you need to know that! She also has extreme perseverance. Once she gets started on one of her plans, she will do anything to finish it. Whether this might take a week or a year, she will finish what she wants. Of course, this rule has exceptions for certain things... such as homework. The curious thing about her is that she doesn't do ANY of her homework or classwork, which leads her professors to think she's not learning anything, and then she aces a test. This is probably to psych out her teachers. Oh it's working, it's working very well. Desi does do illegal things, not just for the fruit of what happens, but rather to defy authority. She doesn't care if she gets a twig or a mountain of gold, it's just the knowing of her breaking the rules that's exhilirating to her. Apparently, being the cause of the school's endless misery and torture is a thrilling experience that she yearns to feel over and over again. Or y'know, she just wants to be a full-fledged devil already instead of devil-in-training. For example, one time she was in the middle of a plan that was supposed to let her brew school-illegal potions. She gathered enough herbs and the last ingredient was found only in the Enchanted Forest at night. Unfortunately, the Enchanted Forest is restricted from students from dusk to dawn, Headmaster Grimm enforced that rule. Desi would've gone anyway, but the headmaster planted Night Briars around the school. So, the dangerous plan turned even more dangerous and elaborate. She stole Daring's sword, hacked into the school's security system video, programmed her MirrorPad with a hologram of herself, and sucessfully got into the forest, with a few hacks to the briars. Yes, she's'' that'' desperate. Desi is quite the calculating teenager. Since she does tend to hold grudges, the poor grudge-starters being the victims of her chaotic actions, she loves planning ahead. Surprisingly, her amazing organization and planning-ahead skills mysteriously disappear when a teacher assigns homework. She loves scanning a newly-met person for flaws, then sticking it in their faces, then being dragged off by a certain tempermental mermaid and monotone porcelain girl. You may describe her as psychopathic. You are right. She's not actually, just a really quirky demon with too much attitude. And honestly, Desi would be more of a sociopath since she doesn't bother pretending she cares about other people and fitting in and does feel some remorse when ruining a perfectly good day. Appearance Desdemona is slightly shorter than average. She is around, say, 5' 3''. She's also slightly chubby. Her skin is pale and almost always rosy, with a skeleton-like look to it. Towards the end of her limbs, it darkens into dark red, the color of blood, and then into black/smoke on her fingertips. This gives her a pretty creepy look, like a blood-stained, charred, skeleton. Her hair is short and messy. It is a bright red with large, jagged streaks of black and smaller streaks of a darker red. Her eyes are a beautiful cool aqua color, fringed with eyelashes that fade into smoke. Her hair actually was black, but her demon spirit has red hair so, half' n half. Her skin too changed, before it was just pale, but now, well, you know. The only thing from her old life that remains untouched by the demon spirit are her eyes. Her ears grows into ebony devil horns and it grows pointed towards each other. They poke out of the spiky mess she calls hair. The most prominent thing about her appearance is not her horns, but rather her bloodred wings. They have a 6 feet wingspan and are still growing, being able to unfurl at will. Although they look jagged and leathery, they are quite slick, as if fire and torture were being molded into her flying abilities. She doesn't quite have a devil tail yet. It's really more of a shadowy whip that trips people and curls around them to suffocate them, thus squeezing the magicial ability out of them and creating a delicious meal for our demon to eat up and enjoy her newfound powers while maniacally cackling about the death of a student. It is safe to say that the attendance rates at EAH had noticeably gone down. However, Desi is now banned from eating students due to complaints from the siblings of the victims. Not that she doesn't eat anyone anymore Let's just say, when Desi's mad, she ''does tend to snack. In her full-blown, rare, demonic form, her entire body is on fire, mostly white-hot fire, with some red and orange, and tinges of blue and green. Her eyes are completely aqua, and her horns are dangerously sharp. Hobbies She likes pranking, baking muffins, torturing students and chess. I shall work on this later. She is also quite interested in weapons, and is particularly fond of throwing-axes, a nod to the axe in her story. In fact, she has a wall in her bedroom dedicated to hanging up swords and axes, and other stuff like that. The wall is a secret wall that flips over to reveal a bookshelf and a few pictures. If one were to walk into her room while the weapon-side is showing, they'd be scared not because of the dried blood flaking off of the dangerously sharp blades or the slashes on the wall from accidents where Cop bumped into everything, but because Fairy Tale How The Story Goes http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm101.html How Does Desdemona Fit Into it? The Devil(AKA Mr. Schicksal) had collected so many souls afterward that he didn't notice that one of the souls brought two small babies, as spirits. A group of souls raised Desdemona and her brother, Damien until she was 5 in afterlife years, which then the Devil found out about them. Then, the Devil decided he would raise them as his own to be the next devil(s) in countless stories. Desdemona(not Damien for reasons) grew up to be the perfect child for her daddy, well maybe except for the fact she insults him learning from a certain big sister coughcoughShirleycough. Basically, spirit Desi and spirit Dami had "fun" transforming into a demon. Nah, only Desi did. Dami went to great lengths hiding and throwing tantrums not to. They were basically monsters when Mr. Schicksal decided two spirits wouldn't make it at EAH so he stuffed them back into their bodies. Once the fully demonized spirit siblings were put back into their bodies, their physical appearance was warped. Too bad Desi likes raging around as her full demon side. Relationships 'Family' The group of souls that raised her were her real family. All she could figure out about them is that they had black hair and aqua eyes,basically, a lot of people. Knowing that this is Desi doing the research, you can tell, her family must've covered up their tracks well. Since Desi and Dami died at birth, they were able to reanimate their bodies, and place their spirits into their bodies. Her adopted dad, the Devil, is well, not the best father ever. Family bonding time with him was riding around the world creating devious deals that if the person couldn't complete, they would die. But still, he is nice to his children, adopted or not. Desi would pick him over any "normal" dad. Her brother Damien Constantine is jusat as clever as she is, but he doesn't pretend to be bad. In fact, he can't be bad. No matter how hard he tries, Dami just can't be the bad boy their adopted father wanted. Damien is 3 seconds younger than Desi. They also have older sisters, Shirley and Lily. Desi is sort of a Mini-me Shirley, both of them like to hang out, insult other people, maybe spray-paint some graffiti. Shirley is also in some sort, a mentor for evilness and disaster. Shirley usually agrees to be a part of Desi's plotting plans, and then the two of them reap the harvest, which is usually Sparrow's entire loot of gold, silver, and gems. Desi, however, disagrees with Shirley's ideas to brew a love potion. She is quite aware that Lily is dating Ark and Shirley's obsession with him. This drives Shirley crazy because she's not allowed to place her claws on any book with a love potion in it. Lily is fairly nice to Desi, although Desi suspects knows she favors Damien more. Other than that, they are quite caring towards each other(meaning, Lily is awesome while Desi reluctantly shares her muffin), but Desi would choose Shirley any day. Friends Merana Little- TBA Coppola Wind-up- TBA Pet Desi has a mischeivious red fox, whom she named Flames. (a wordplay on fire, and James) These two are now as thick as thieves, literally. Flames plays an important role in her plans, often stealing ingredients for her, or to eavesdrop and record messages. Romance Desdemona intimidates boys. That's just how she is. And, who can forget that she threatens any boy who comes near her, excluding her brother. Oufits Class-ic Schedule Throneroom 1st Period: '''Grimmnastics '''2nd Period: '''Advanced Weaponology '''3rd Period: '''Environmental Magic '''4th Period: '''Advanced Villany '''5th Period: '''Home Evilnomics '''6th Period: '''Beast Training and Care '''Extra Period: Anger Magicment Trivia *Her offical oreintation is somewhere along the lines of pansexual homoromantic. *Her theme song would be a mix of Sarcasm, Dead!, and *Desi's favorite food is muffins. Usually, dragon fire peppers incorporated in it in some way. *Desi is bipolar, more specifically BP-NOS (Bipolar Not Otherwise Specified). However, this secret only lies with her brother Damien. The students at EAH pretty much just think she's just a moody demon who gets depressed at times and is usually hyper. Quotes Gallery Notes * Please note that although Desi is a demon, she is not quite a devil yet. The main difference between demons and devils is that devils are held at a higher position than demons. So, as a devil-in-training, Desi does all she can to become a full-fledged bringer of strife. Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:JK Category:JK's OCs Category:Bearskin Category:Antagonists Category:Work in progress Category:Females